mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Magic (MM6)/Spells
These are the Air Magic spells in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. : Costs 1 spell point. Causes the Automap to reveal the location of points of interest. Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: Shows terrain and monsters. * Expert: Shows treasure. * Master: Shows other points of interest. : Targets a single monster with a jolt of static electricity. It does 2-6 points of damage and always hits. * Normal: Costs 2 spell points. * Expert: Costs 1 spell point. Faster recovery rate. * Master: Free. Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to lightning damage. Lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: +2 resistance per skill point. * Master: +3 resistance per skill point. : Costs 4 spell points. Sparks fires small balls of lightning into the world that bounce around until they hit something or dissipate. * Normal: 3 sparks. Moderate recovery rate. * Expert:: 5 sparks. Faster recovery rate. * Master:: 7 sparks. Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 5 spell points. Feather Fall prevents characters from being hurt when falling more than ten feet by slowing the speed of the fall. Feather Fall affects the entire party with one casting. * Normal: Lasts five minutes per skill point. * Expert: Lasts ten minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts one hour per skill point. : Costs 8 spell points. Halves damage from incoming ranged attacks (such as rocks and arrows) by slowing the missiles down just before they hit. * Normal: Lasts one hour plus five minutes per skill point. * Expert: Affects the entire party. * Master: Lasts one hour plus fifteen minutes per skill point. : Costs 10 spell points. Lightning Bolt discharges electricity from the caster’s hand to a single target. It always hits and does 1-8 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 15 spell points. Launches the party up in the air, landing 60 feet from where they started. The party takes no falling damage from the jump. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. Affects a single target by destroying the air around it, causing a sudden inrush from the surrounding air, a thunderclap, and 10 points plus 1-10 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 25 spell points. Grants the power of flight to the characters. The spell is very expensive and only works outdoors, but it is very useful. Fly will drain one spell point every five minutes they don't touch the ground. * Normal: Lasts five minutes per skill point. * Expert: Lasts ten minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts one hour per skill point. : Costs 30 spell points. Calls stars from the heavens to smite and burn their enemies. The damage for each star is 20 points plus 1 per skill point, and only works outdoors. * Normal: 8 stars. Slow recovery rate. * Expert: 12 stars. Moderate recovery rate. * Master: 16 stars. Fast recovery rate. Category:Might and Magic VI spells